Kingdom Hearts: Choices
This article is the collective property of wikia users: Magnifo and Amanda Young. ''Kingdom Hearts: Choices ''is a Nintendo Wii sequel to Kingdom Hearts II and Chain Of Memories. It was developed by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios and released September 17th 2006 in Japan, November 28th 2006 in United States and Canada, and December 19th 2006 in Europe and Australia. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy contend with an ancient enemy planning to unlock Kingdom Hearts and receive the great power it bestows via the creation of a reversal loop in time. However the keyblade is alerted to the omninous threat and the trio seek help from the great Ansem the Wise in Hollow Bastion. Ansem gives forth the ring of bestow which will allow the three to travel through the time loop inaffected and remove the damage done to the worlds and their events. Sora through using the ring of bestow encounters a lost spirit entrapped in the realm within the key who holds secrets to the new enemy planning to gain the power of Kingdom Hearts. The trio with keyblade and ring in hand brave the former worlds and many more realms to erase the transpiring heartless and prevent the opposing enemy from taking the greatest power ever known. Journal Entries Sora's Story Beginning With the Ansem Heartless vanquished and the Organization XII's string finally severed, Sora hoped to reunite with Kairi and Riku on Destiny Islands their former getaway. However while traversing to Hollow Bastion following the celebration at Disney Castle Sora learns from the emerging true Ansem that a new threat awaits on the Horizon. He warned Sora and his following fighters Donald Duck and Goofy that the new enemy plans to open Kingdom Hearts and receive it's great power. However could only do so by eliminating the threat of the keyblade.. and it's wielder. Ansem then warned Sora that the time loop would revert all world's and all the good they had done in them back, and there was only way to prevent this... The Ring of Bestow a time travelling ornament kept close to Ansem the Wise for many years following his targeting by the heartless and nobodies. Sora took the ring and along with Donald and Goofy set forth to brave the worlds and fix the new problems left in them. However along the way Sora discovered a new, suprising ally with a history of his own... Malevolence With the aid of Lost Soul Fayne Sora along with his town Disney Castle suppordinates braved the time rift and set forth to eliminate the new enemy.. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts Choices features the same combat methods as all previous Kingdom Hearts entries apart from Chain of Memories which originates with Magic Cards. However the use of the controller this time is different instead being the use of the Nunchuck which upon right required movement scrolls the command bar, selects attack and completes move. The Health Meter is identical to Kingdom Hearts and the following Kingdom Hearts II and features the new Black Meter. The Black meter upon full allows the advanced attacks similiar to your enemies and shrouds Sora in a dark frenetic energy. Worlds and Characters Traverse Town *Leon *Yuffie *Merlin *Dumbo *Aerith *Selphia *Cid *Spike *Bronze *Lakerman *Cloud *Tantrum Twilight Town *Setzer *Seifer *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Vivi *Fuu *Rai *Vincent *Shinra *Tseng *Reno *Rude *Elena *Mysterious Figure *Monsoon Brimla Stone *Lance *Nancy *Lete *Fin *Rai *Larxon *Professor Hojo *Jenova *Lucrecia *Reeve *Dyne *Eleanor *Scarlet *Azul Nox *Elk Sprite *Firebird Beast's Castle *Beast/Prince *Belle *Gaston *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Cogsworth *Lumiere *Gargoyle *Phillipe *Dale Salem Town *Winifred Sanderson *Thackary Binx *Dani Dennison *Sarah Sanderson *Mary Sanderson *Billy Butcherson *Emily Binx *Max Dennison *Allison *Ernie Harper's Mansion *Oliver *Sykes *Maleficent *Georgette *Ignacio *Dodger *Rita *Francis *Louie *Einstein *Tori- Abomino Abomination Leader 7- Controls the Power of Shift Old Lane *Pongo *Perdita *Cruella De Vil *Horace *Jasper *Nanny *Rolly *Patch *Penny *Lucky *98 Dalmations *Rayma- Abomino Abomination Leader 9- Controls the Element of Ice Wonderland *Alice *Queen of Hearts *Blue Caterpillar *Cheshire Cat *The Mad Hatter *March Hare *Doormouse *King *Doorknob *Flowers *Judge *Tin- Abomino Abomination Leader 1- Controls the Element of Fire Atlantica *Ariel *Eric *King Triton *Flounder *Sebastion *Melody *Ursula *Morgana *Glut *Flotsam *Jetsam *Favreau- Abomino Abomination Leader 2 - Controls the Element of Water Halloween Town *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero *Doctor Finkelstein *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock, Barrel *Mayor *Corpse Kid *Hanging Tree *Scarlet Witch *Creature from the Black Swamp *Batty *Vampires *Samuel- Abomino Abomination Leader 3 - Controls the Element of Earth Season Wood *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Hunter *King *Ronno *Owl *Conductor Cherrytree Lane *Mary Poppins *Bert *Mr. Banks *Mrs. Banks *Uncle Albert *Bird Woman *Kites *Totos- Abomination Leader 4- Controls the Element of Electricity End of the World *Roxas *Marluxia Sentiment *Wandering Philistine *Shatterer *Xehanort *Braig Sentiment *Spirit of Chernabog *Spirit of Firebird *Bruce *Sephiroth Neverland *Peter Pan *Tinkerbell *Captain Hook *Wendy *John *Michael *The Lost Boys Abomino *Abomination 1 *Abomination 2 *Abomination 3 *Ansem The Wise *Xehanort *Vanitas Lingering Sentiment *Ventus *Rune Labyrinth Of Despair *Smile *Lightning *Hope *Oerba *Orphan *Galenth *Terra *Aqua *Eraqus Abomination Prydain *Taran *Henwen *Princess Eilonwy *Gurgi *Horned King *May Heart-Abomino Abomination Leader 5-Controls the Element of Air Agrabah *Aladdin *Genie *Abu *Cave of Wonders Guardian *Jasmine *Iago *Jafar *Sultan prideland *simba *musfa *nala *shnzi,bamzi, & ed *scar *timon *pummba *ma *uncle max Neverland *Peter Pan *The Lost Boys *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Smee *Crocodile *Mermaids *Wendy *George *Michael *Nana Hair Tower *Rapunzel *Flynn *Mother Gothel *Hook-Hand Thug *Big-Nose Thug *Pascal Bear Mountain *Kenai *Denahi *Sitka *Koda *Rutt *Tuke *Chipmunks *Tanana *Tug Atlantis *Milo *Kida *Rourke *Mole *Vinny *Sweet *Helga *Audrey *King Nedakh *Whitmore *Packard *Cookie *Fenton *Leviathon Oakey Oaks *Chicken Little *Turky Lurkey *Melvin *Tina *Kirby *Morkupine Porkupine *Fish out of Water Mysterious Tower *Yen Sid *Mickey Mouse *Brooms *Chernabog Halloween Town *Jack Skellington *Sally *Dr. Finklestein *Lock *Shock *Barrel *Oogie Boogie *Mayor *Vampires *Corpse Kid *Batty *Creature of the Black Swamp Olympus Coliseum *Hercules *Philocetes *Meg *Hades *Pain *Panic *Cerberus *Hydra *Medusa *Zeus *Hera *Pegasus *Hermes *Lythos *Hydros *Pyros *Stratos *Nessus The World That Never Was *Marluxia Sentiment *Ansem The Wise *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Hollow Bastion *Scrooge McDuck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Maleficent *Pete *Demyx *Axel *Larxene *Fairy Godmother *Fauna *Fayna *Merryweather *Aurora Destiny Islands *Riku *Kairi *Tidus *Wakka *Darkside *Guardian Prideland *simba *kirira *nala *kovu *timon *pummba *ma *unlce max *zira *ghost musfa *zombie scar Manor Born *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Prue Halliwell *The Source *Seer *Cole Turner *Victor Bennett *Leo Wyatt *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Shax *Zankou *Barbus Demon of Fear *DiZ 'Ea'rth *corey mclean *danelle mclean *rory mclean *annmarie mclean *prince aka princess the ierish dog *sonic the white hedgehog *brarck obama *mashell obama *osbama bin ladden *Shigeru Miyamoto *Tom kenny *Aldorf hitler heartless Unofficial Crossover ﻿For the first time apart from original worlds is the introduction of an unoriginal nor Disney world, based on the Paramount Television Series Charmed. Story: Sora. Donald and Goofy arrive in Manor Born at the actual Halliwell Manor outside steps in time to see a young female adult be blasted from the Halliwell Manor's front doors. The woman quickly gets to her feet and with her hands explodes many oncoming heartless. As she notices Sora, Donald and Goofy she fires with the startled question "Are you Demons?" Sora confused about the question stumbles with an answer but soon hear two petrified screams come from the house causing the woman to call out Phoebe and Paige before entering back in the house. More Heartless appear and barricade the front doors. After clearage of the heartless objective the barricade dissappears and the cutscene intiates showign Sora, Donald and Goofy entering the Manor to see Piper run up a staircase into an attic. Upon reaching the attic Sora, Donald and Goofy come before Paige, Piper and Phoebe before the Book of Shadows against a warlock Jeremy who is glowing with Heartless energy. Sora intervenes after the girl's spells fail and soon Jeremy is destroyed by Sora, Donald and Goofy. Upon clearage of the enemy Piper still believes Sora, Donald and Goofy to be demons and begins looking for a vanquishing spell. Before Sora can interject Donald cats Blizzara at the girls which then causes them to orb whih Donald, Goofy and then Sora latch onto. The orb takes the six to the Underworld and the boss battle intiates between Sora, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. The over all hardest is Paige and Piper as Paige orbs large rocks into Sora and the others taking much HP whilest Piper releases a deadly concussive blast from afar. Phoebe however attacks only with normal attacks and levitating kicks which can be easily dodged, counter attacked or deflected. The clearage of the boss sequence results in Cole shimmering in and the now seven finding the Source of All Evil being approached by Maleficent. Maleficent grants the Source power of his own legion of heartless which then leads him to destroy all demons apart from the Seer and Shax his demonic bounty hunter. A Boss batlle then intiates against the three but is soon ended quickly after taking much damage from the Source. The Source then goes on to shorud the world in darkness and the Heartlessthen swarm the Manor Born. Meanwhile Leo returns with Piper's sons Chris and Wyatt to be kidnapped by the Source, Seer and Shax. A New Though Old Enemy ﻿From Heartless to Nobodies to the Unversed and most recently Forsaken a new enemy appears in the Kingdom Hearts series in Kingdom Hearts: Choices. However the Abominations itself appear only new to the protagonist trio characters Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy as the red eyed monstrou creatures which come in a collective of forms were firstly introduced in Kingdom Hearts: 0 the Kingdom Hearts instalment prequel to Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. They resurface in Kingdom Hearts: Choices after many millenia of being dormat as the ring of bestow replicates the same kinectic energy which originally created them. There are many new types of Abominations in Kingdom Hearts: Choices. The Abominations make their final appearence in Kingdom Hearts: Choices. The Abominations are a series of deformed red shadow creatures coming in all different forms, shapes and manifestations. Their strongest form is the Abomination of a person. The Abomination is formed when an uncommon nobody is destroyed but halted in time preventing it from passing on. The frozen force then breaks free and rebuilds as an Abomination as named by Ansem the Wise and the mysterious stranger trapped in the ring of bestow. Abominations *Ab *Bb *Roller *Top Pop *Break & Crush *Phil-antro *Malevolence *Maelstrom *Shadow Stalker *Wall Grabber *Grunch *Grim *Lock-Pick *DiZ Abomination *Xigbar Abomination *Skurge *Ansem the Abomination *Leon Abomination *Yuffie Abomination *Aerith Abomination *Selphia Abomination *Kairi Abomination *Sora Abomination *Riku Abomination *Winifred Abomination *Ursula Abomination *Genie Abomino Category:Games Category:Stories